


"Maybe, we could be...more than rivals?"

by Rinkutsu



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Occasional swearing, Ran fucks up like 5 times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkutsu/pseuds/Rinkutsu
Summary: Yukina and Ran argue (for the 3939th time), and decide to settle their problems by themselves for once, since they seem to be the only ones between their respective bands with a problem in the first place. Ran fucks up, but it turns out well in the end.





	1. Argument

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first legit attempt at a fanfic, so criticism is highly appreciated!! I hope you enjoy~

The members of Roselia and Afterglow were both tense. Yukina and Ran were arguing about something petty again.

"Why do you _always_ have to look down on us?! Are you trying to justify some complex or something, Minato-san!?"

"Not at all, if you would just let me explain-"

"I've heard _enough_ of your 'explaining', you think Afterglow is horrible in every way possible! We get it, you hate us!"

"Mitake-san-"

"I'm done," Ran turned her back to Yukina and stormed out of the the live house. Ran knew if she stayed there any longer, the fight might get physical, and that would only prove Yukina right. She didn't notice how cold it was outside, or the dark clouds looming in the sky. Everyone still in the live house was too scared to say anything to her, for fear of yet another fight breaking out. After a few minutes, the silence was broken.

"Hell, I can't take this! I'm going after her," as Tomoe stood up, Yukina quickly grabbed her arm.

"No," She stood up and faced the other girls. "Everyone else in Roselia and Afterglow have some sort of bond, I would hate it if those bonds were to be broken over a simple misunderstanding between our vocalists. I will confront Mitake-san as calmly as possible, and if I need help, I'll call one of you," She looked at where Ran had run off, sighed and started walking outside. '_If I was Mitake-san..Where would I go?', _luckily, she didn't have to think too much about it as she spotted the familiar sight of a red streak in all black hair. '_Ah, there she is.'_ Before Yukina could get any closer, Ran spoke out in a harsh tone.

"Why did you follow me Minato-san?," Without looking directly at her face, Yukina could tell she was still heated.

"I came here to explain myself, Mitake-san"

"Explain what?"

"Why do you think I always lecture you and the rest of Afterglow-"

"Because you hate us and think you're better than us"

"Well, that's not true"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I strive for perfection every day-"

"Well, we're not like you!," Ran turned around, and continued "We only made the band so we could keep in touch while we were in High School, nothing more, nothing less"

"Mitake-san," Yukina sighed deeply, and tried her best to calm Ran down. "I'm not saying you and Afterglow have to be perfect, I simply don't want you to give up. Change might be scary at first, but it can be good in the long run. In a perfect world, what would Afterglow be like?"

"Huh? It would be the-"

"Same as always?"

Ran blushed, and turned away from her, not wanting to make eye contact. "So what if it's the same as always for Afterglow?"

"Are you implying you don't want anymore improvement?"

"That's not-!"

"I know, Mitake-san, that's why I always lecture Afterglow, so you can realize your mistakes, and improve on them, I'm not saying those things just to make you feel bad about yourselves" Yukina smiled as she realized Ran had finally calmed down, and seemed to process what she had said.

"Oh..Well, um, I hope we don't have to fight over this kind of stuff anymore then" Ran couldn't bear looking at Yukina, her smile was distracting her too much.

"As do I, though it's been interesting, being your rival and all," Yukina was still smiling. At her. Yukina was smiling so much it felt genuine, not forced. It was making Ran's heartbeat speed up way more than humanly possible.

"Um..Maybe, we could be...more than rivals?" Ran whispered it, she wasn't even looking at her, but Yukina heard it loud and clear.

"Mitake-san-?"

"Hey! Yukina~! You and Ran need to come inside already! It's pouring out here you know?!" It was Lisa, waving her arms out frantically to get the vocalists' attention.

Yukina and Ran quickly ran back inside before it got any worse.


	2. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran and Yukina have made up for now, but Ran's acting weird..? And Tomoe gets a even weirder text message...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too!

Everyone was silent. Ran and Yukina had already parted ways. "So...How did it go?" Ran wasn't listening to what anyone was asking her. She was too busy thinking about Yukina's smile. Yukina never smiled, especially in Ran's presence.

'_So why..?'_

"Ran!" She looked up to see Himari getting ready to scold her. "Are you ok?" Himari wanted to scold her, but couldn't, after all Yukina and Ran had finally made up. She didn't want to ruin possible progress.

"I'm fine," Ran wasn't making eye contact. Everyone was startled by a sudden noise. Ran started blushing immediately, she hadn't really eaten anything today. "Um, can we go get something to eat?" 

"As long as you spill the beans about what happened between you and Yukina!" Tomoe couldn't help but laugh a bit at her own teasing.

"Yeah, Ran~ Did you and Yukina finally kiss~?" Moca had a smug look on her face as Ran started blushing even harder.

"Moca! It's not like that!" Ran's mind started wandering before she could stop it.

_'What would that even be like? I've never even kissed anyone before! Though if Yukina was my first then..'_

Ran quickly snapped out of it as Tsugumi asked where they wanted to go to eat. Ran could only nod as Himari made a suggestion. She couldn't hear anything anymore, there was a slight buzz in her ears.

"Oh~? Ran's face is really red, that means it must be true~" Moca kept teasing her, and Ran was adamant in her denial. After a few minutes of deciding what they wanted to eat, they were on their way. 

"You know Sayo-san really likes this place, we should come out here more often!" Tsugumi couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her and Sayo having a date here. "Sayo-san would probably order french fries~".

"You really like Sayo, huh Tsugu?" Ran wanted to know what it was like, dating a member of Roselia. Sayo and Yukina were similar to an extent, so if she was going to get any advice on how to approach Yukina, then..

_ 'Wait what am I even thinking? As if Yukina would actually want to date me!' _

"Well of course I do! We've only been dating for a few months, but she's a totally different person when she's not preoccupied with Roselia! She can be really sweet you know?" The rest of Afterglow looked at Tsugumi endearingly, as she rambled on and on about her girlfriend, with a grin on her face.

_'Sweet, huh?...I wonder if Yukina's sweet sometimes..'_

** _Ping!_ **

Everyone looked at Tomoe, as her phone had gone off. "It's from Ako" Tomoe was confused, shouldn't she be in the live house practicing? 

**[The Coolest Little Sister]**

** _Hey, Onee-chan!_ **

** _Yukina-senpai wants Ran's phone number!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are the best huh?


	3. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before(?) Ako sent the text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a liitle short!! ^^;; I'm updating with chapter 4 tmrw tho (sunday, 22nd)!

Yukina couldn't concentrate. She was the one always telling _the others_ to keep personal feelings out of the band, and yet she wasn't even following her own advice? "Let's take a break!" It was sudden sure, after all they had only been there for half an hour.

"Minato-san, are you ok?" Yukina looked up from her mic to see Sayo staring at her. "You seem distracted by something, and that's not like you" Sayo's stare was either curious or worried, Yukina couldn't tell.

"It's nothing, my throat's a little scratchy though, and that hinders my singing. I want our rehearsals to be perfect, that's all" Yukina started to walk out of the live house, secretly hoping Ran would still be around somewhere.

"I told you it was pouring outside! You're probably getting sick or something, Yukina" Lisa couldn't help but give her friend a sad smile. 

"Huh? I'm not getting sick! Being sick would delay the live and I'm not letting that happen."

"If you say so~" 

"I said it's nothing" Yukina sounded sure but her blushing face gave away exactly why she wanted to take a break.

"This is about Ran, right?" Lisa's voice became softer, more understanding. Yukina could only nod slightly, still in denial of what she thought she heard Ran say to her earlier that day.

_'More than rivals, huh..? What's she implying by that? If she wanted to officially be friends she would have just said that, and wasn't she blushing when she said it?'_

"Minato-san, if it's Ran you're worried about, why don't you contact her?" 

"What? I-I can't do that! I don't have her number anyway, even if I did want it, I'm not going to ask her for it! Besides, she's probably busy right now." Yukina couldn't believe she was a mess over something so trivial, and that she had said it out loud. 

"I could ask Tsu-Hazawa-san for it, if you want." Sayo understood how Yukina felt, she was in denial for a while after first meeting Tsugumi without the bands on their minds. 

"Huh? No, like I said they're more than likely busy so forget about it" 

Ako and Rinko were watching this all unfold from the sidelines.

"Um! Maybe I could ask Onee-chan for it! Maybe if you say it's just about singing tips or something..?" Ako couldn't help but regret she had said anything when everyone stared at her. She was used to stares, but this was different.

"That's not..an entirely bad idea, I suppose, Tomoe-san would answer quickly too. Minato-san, are you ok with that?" Sayo looked over to see her nodding.

Ako was internally relieved, she had sent the request to her sister earlier anyway, she was off the hook! "I'll send it real quick then!" Ako whipped out her smartphone and fiddled with it for a minute or two, looking if Tomoe had answered her yet.

**[The coolest big sister in the world!!]**

** _Ran's phone number?! What for?_ **

_Yukina-senpai said something about singing tips or something? _

** _um, I guess that would be ok..lemme ask Ran first tho_ **

Ako hadn't even thought of the possibility that Ran may not want Yukina's phone number. They barely know each other, so the chances of her wanting it would be slim-

_ **Ping!** _

Ako quickly looked back at her phone screen, to see Tomoe's response.

_ **RAN'S A TOTAL MESS RN HOLY SHIT** _

_ **AKO** _

_ **AKO I THINK SHE LIKES YUKINA FR LIKE HAS A CRUSH ON HER** _

Ako could only look at the screen and look up at Yukina again, who was hopefully looking at her for a response.

_WAIT LEGIT?? _

_We all think Yukina likes her back so this is great!!_

_We gotta get them together somehow tho lol_

** _heh i'm already on it~ -Bread_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought bc I have been debating on making a filler chapter of sorts?? Ntm I have other YukiRan ideas that would more than likely be an au hmmmmm


	4. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina gets sick, and Lisa has a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IRL stuff keeps getting in the way but I'm still occupied with YukiRan ideas!!

It had been only a few days, but it had settled in. Sure enough, Lisa was right, and Yukina had caught a cold. She couldn't sing as well, and was sneezing non stop. 

Yukina groaned in self pity, cursing herself, before calling out to Lisa again. "I..don't want to disappoint our fans.." 

"Huh? Oh! The live huh.." Lisa and the others had been thinking about workarounds. "Hmm, we never gave them _everything_ there was to know about this live though right?"

"Ah, that's true, we only gave them a date, time and place.."

"Then maybe we can announce something?"

"Announce _what_, exactly" Yukina's eyes narrowed as she recognized the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes.

"Me and the others will take care of that! Just rest up for now~" 

Yukina couldn't complain too much. If she rested, she would get better faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lisa quickly walked into the livehouse, without the others noticing.

"Hey~"

The members of Afterglow, just getting ready to start, all turned their heads to look at her.

"Lisa~?" Moca was the first to respond.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor.." 

"What kind of favor?" Ran was interested, the livehouse had suddenly been opened, Roselia bought it out but they never showed up, this was super weird, especially this close to a live day.

"Yukina's sick, and we need _someone,_" Lisa smiled, knowing exactly how Ran felt towards her and looked in her direction, "to replace her!"

Ran's heart skipped a beat. She had already bought every Roselia song, along with their off vocal, and sang them quietly to herself whenever she could. She had a chance, a chance that would never come again in a million years.

"I'll do it" Ran's voice was the same, but everyone could tell her face was a bit redder.

"Good!" Lisa was happy to hear Ran being honest for once. Whether that be to herself or not didn't matter to her. "Also~, why don't you tell her yourself?" Lisa was probably stepping her boundaries, but this was a rare case.

"Huh?!" Ran's face had gotten ten times redder. She couldn't help it, being _near_ Yukina was enough, but being near her for something like _this_? That was way too much for her to handle.

"Ran!", Himari's voice rang out, "Maybe this will finally help you!"

"Help me do what?"

"Confess to her, of course!"

"WHAT?! There's no way I can do that!" 

"Hmm~? You're not denying you like her though~" Moca was half teasing, half serious.

"Ran-chan," Tsugumi's voice was a lot more calmer than the others, "It took a lot of courage for me to be able to confess to Sayo-san, but I did it eventually! You just have to take a leap of faith!" Tsugumi was right. Ran didn't have much to lose anyhow. 

"But..confessing to her in person-" 

"If it makes you feel any better," Ran turned back and looked at Lisa, nervous of what she was going to say. "Yukina, definitely likes you back"

Ran went silent. She could barely think straight. _'Yukina likes me back?'_ She could hardly believe it. After all this time? 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ran started to walk outside of the live house. "Where does she live?"

The other members quickly followed after her, giving her cheers of encouragement. Ran was a little embarrased but overall happy that her friends supported her so much.

Tomoe quickly grabbed her phone and dialed Ako's number. 

"Onee-chan?"

"Remember when we talked about getting them together?"

"Yukina-senpai and Ran?"

"Yeah! It's happening a bit earlier than expected. Like right now, actually"

"Really?!" 

"Yeah, Ran's gonna replace Yukina in your next live, if she okays it!"

"Woah! An Afterglow and Roselia collab! This is gonna be awesome!" 

"Right? Ah, I gotta go, I'll text you later"

"See ya, Onee-chan!"

Tomoe ended the call, before getting dragged away by Himari."Come on! This is history, Tomoe!" Tomoe couldn't help but laugh at Himari's remark. Moca swiftly walked closer to Lisa, ending up side by side with her.

"I knew it~, they definitely liked each other"

Lisa laughed a little. "Yeah! It's a good thing we're here or this would've gone on forever!"

"Yeah.." Moca felt a bit jealous of Ran, even if she was a bit shy at times, she was really confident during others. She wanted to be more like Ran. She wanted to confess-

"We're here! I live right next door to her, actually" Lisa looked at Yukina's front door, before opening it and letting Ran inside. She quickly let Yukina know she was back and someone else was with her, but Moca's ears had gone numb.

_'Maybe some other time...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's MocaLisa time


	5. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran has the courage to ask for Yukina's permission to sing her songs, but to confess...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm in a good mood right now, so have an extra chapter!!

This was it. This was Yukina's house, and Ran was inside it. It felt weird. Being inside a rival's house was _very_ weird. "Come on! She's upstairs" Ran was tooken aback at how, well _Yukina_, her room was. Everything was organized, the trashbin was recently cleaned out. It even _smelled_ like Yukina. 

_'Why am I thinking about something like that?!'_

Ran slowly walked towards Yukina's bed. "Is she asleep?" Ran's voice was merely a whisper but somehow-

"Mitake-san..? What are you doing here..?" 

"I told you, we would find a workaround right?" Lisa's voice was enthusiastic. She looked over at Ran, "Ran has something to ask you~" Ran quickly looked down at Yukina's face before sitting down near her.

_'So close.. It wouldn't take too long to lean more forward and- ugh I need to stop thinking about that!'_

"Will you.."_ 'Go out with me?'_ She couldn't say it. She **couldn't**. No way. It wasn't going to happen. Not yet. Especially with Yukina's state-

"Mitake-san?"

Ran looked up, somewhat hopeful that Yukina understood her body language. "What did you mean? What you said back then, the other day?"

"You heard me say it...?" 

"Yeah.."

"Even in the rain?"

"Yes"

"I want us to be friends-"

"You're lying."

"Huh?! I-I'm not!" 

"But you are, I may not know you too well, but I know you well enough."

"Enough to go out with me?"

**She didn't mean to say that!**

_ **Why did she say that? ** _

"Ah! I-"

"You like me too, Mitake-san?" Ran looked at Yukina again, her eyes full of hope, and longing.

"Yeah..I do" She couldn't deny it anymore. How could she, when the love of her life looked at her like _that_?

"I would like that..very much" Yukina was smiling again. At her. _Because_ of her. Ran couldn't take too more of it, it was killing her.

"I also came to ask permission, to replace you at your next live!" Ran was terrified, she wasn't ready to see Yukina's smile fade away just yet. 

"Let me ask you one question, then, Mitake-san"

"Huh?"

Yukina's eyes blazed with pride as she looked up at her, and sat up to make more impact.

"Will you be fully devoted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!! I have some other ships planned, tho those will be more filler chapters than anything~


	6. Cotton Candy (Sneak Peak!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this ship, that's all lol Just as a foremention this chapter sounds kinda angstyish, sorry about that! This is actually a sneak peak at something in the works that will be separate from this main YukiRan work!

The agency was cold today. Colder than usual. Everyone was doing something, but it felt off. No one was talking to each other, making jokes, focusing on their instruments or vocals. Aya kept screwing up. Hina never understood what was so hard about singing, it was the same as talking right?

"Aya-chan, why don't we take a break?" Chisato's voice rang out, but it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command.

"Yeah, why don't we all take a break? It's super gloomy in here!" Hina tried her hardest to laugh it off, but no one responded in the right way. Maya only looked down, reassured herself of something, before stepping down from her drumset. Eve did something similar, talking to herself about Bushido-something. After a minute it was just Hina and Aya in the room. Usually Hina would make a joke. Try to get Aya's laughter meter up. It wasn't working. "Aya-chan are you okay?" Aya's eyes were glazed over, like she was in a different world, so far away, they were darting all over the place so fast it was making Hina a little dizzy-

"Huh? Ah, yeah!" Aya smiled but it was off. She was faking it. Aya quickly tried to walk pass Hina and out the door but before she could get too far, Hina stopped her. 

"You're lying, I don't know what's wrong, but I can tell something's wrong with you, if you don't want to tell me right now, that's fine, but I want you to know I'm available to talk, alright?" 

Aya was quiet for a moment.

"Can you..keep a secret?"

"Huh? I guess so, but it depends, it's nothing _too_ bad right?"

"You know the rules? Of being an idol?"

"Hm? Well yeah! I'm not too hardcore into idol stuff like you, but I get the gist of it~"

"Then you also know what happens if those rules are broken?"

"Ah..yeah, you're put on a blacklist or something right?" Aya nodded.

"So? What did you do, exactly?" Hina couldn't think of the Aya Maruyama, who never gives up, who's a light in darkness, doing anything so bad. She couldn't have done something like that. Something that would ruin her dreams of being an idol, even more so than her favorites-

"I've fallen in love with someone"

_'Huh?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when this will be out, but my brain is craving angsty content. I'll try to keep this main work lighthearted for the most part!


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran is getting ready to be devoted, but something gets in the way of that. If Ran has to be fully devoted then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next main chapter!

Ran looked up, bewildered. "Of course" How could she not? She understand the consequences of Yukina's and Roselia's stature if she didn't fully devote herself. 

"I'll make the announcement then, the live's in two weeks, so you'll have to practice Roselia songs for the time being. Procrastination isn't an option, you know that right Mitake-san?"

Ran nodded, understanding well. "So, when do I start?" 

"Immediately, would be the best"

"I see, well it would be good if you came with us right? You're the expert when it comes to vocals" Usually Ran would say this sarcastically, when they used to be in heated arguments, but this time she really meant it. 

Yukina slowly got up before erupting into a coughing fit. Ran rushed forward. "Yukina! Are you okay?" 

"Yeah...it feels like there are flowers in my throat but yeah.." 

"Yukina, you should rest" Lisa was worried, if it was this bad, it might not be a cold anymore. 

"But the live-"

"We got it covered! Besides we have your cds anyway to guide Ran if so needed!"

Lisa softly mumbled to herself before smiling. Ran quickly felt Yukina's forehead. It was hot. _Too_ hot. Ran eyes widened as she realized what Yukina had.

"Lisa-san! You said she threw up earlier right?" 

"Ah yeah, I thought it was because of the cookies but-"

"That's nonsense Lisa, your cookies are amazing, I was throwing up even before that" Yukina shook her head ever so slightly, damning herself for getting the flu so easily.

"I'll make sure the announcement gets out! So-"

_ **Ping!** _

Lisa looked at her phone, before groaning. "Why now of all times?" Footsteps clamored up the stairs before Moca poked her head in, not wanting to interrupt whatever was going on. 

"Lisa~?"

"I know" Lisa sighed before looking over at Ran and Yukina, "We gotta go, the manager wants us to work a shift" 

"It's fine" Yukina's voice was hoarse from the coughing. Lisa couldn't argue, she needed the money so she could replace some of her bass strings. Lisa looked over at Moca, who was looking at the clock in Yukina's room. 

"Ran...take good care of her okay?" 

"Ah, right..I promise" Ran looked back down at Yukina, once she heard light snoring. "Already, huh?" She smiled softly.

_'Are we a thing now? What if she doesn't remember any of this? She'll probably think it was some kind of fever dream.'_

Ran couldn't help her face growing redder by the second.

_'I can't believe I called her by her first name! Should I sleep in here? If she needs anything she'll probably get me up! Ah, but she's independent, just like me, she'll probably refuse the help.'_

Ran's thoughts were going pass her in circles.

_'She needs medicine too, but I can't just leave her here! Maybe I could ask the others to help out? I could always search around, but that would be an invasion of privacy.'_

She decided to text them about it. They were probably on their phones anyway. They immediately started asking about what happened with Yukina. Ran heaved a sigh as she told them she would explain later. She had to stay with her, at least until Lisa came back.

How long would that be though?

She looked around for something she could lay on. _Anything_ other than Yukina's bed. She landed on Yukina's desk. She looked down and noticed it had wheels.

_'Score!'_ She quietly moved the desk near the bed.

_'If she wakes up, she'll see me.' _

She closed her eyes and relaxed. She thought about everything that had happened.

_'Is this **actually** happening?'_

She decided to sleep on it, after writing a note next to her. 

**To anyone who sees this, Yukina has the flu, I have friends getting medicine for her! I didn't want to leave her alone, and Lisa went to work for a bit. I don't know how long she'll be gone for so I'm staying here for now. Sorry!**

** \- Mitake Ran**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still flu season right?


	8. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Yukina finally feel better enough to accompany Ran to the live house to practice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this off and on, so sorry if it sounds off!

Ran woke up to the sound of the door closing behind her. She whipped her head around to see Tsugumi and Sayo standing there. "Sorry-Ran chan! I didn't mean to wake you guys up. Yukina-san, we got medicine for you!" 

Ran turned back around to see Yukina, wide awake staring back at her. Her face was red, but Ran couldn't tell if it was because of her illness or what had happened just a few hours ago.

_'She probably doesn't remember'_

"Thank you, both of you, but it would be better if we went to a doctor," she continued, as she looked again at Ran "I don't want any of you getting sick, especially you Mitake-san, afterall we're...a thing now right?" Yukina hesitated a little before saying it. 

"So you remember?!" Ran couldn't help her voice getting louder. Did she actually remember what she said? What she had **agreed** to? Yukina smiled softly, before nodding, holding back a cough. Ran felt giddy. It was a weird, but not unpleasant feeling. 

"For now though, I want to get better as soon as possible. We need to go to the live house-"

"Good, everyone else is there already" 

_ 'How long have I been out for?'_ Ran looked up at the clock to see it was late. Very late. 

"Sorry for sleeping so long, I know how important these things are for you, and for Roselia" 

"Don't worry about it, me and Imai-san made the announcemment earlier, we also added that the live may be delayed, and that more information would be coming sooner or later"

"That's good.." Ran looked down at her phone to check something. She was right, someone had put Yukina's phone number in her contacts.

_'Probably Moca'_ she sighed as she set her phone back down. It was almost dead. "Why don't you take the medicine for now, and if it gets any worse, your dad can take you to the doctors?" 

"That's not a bad idea, we start tomorrow morning, Mitake-san"

"Ah, okay, what time?"

"Noon" Yukina took a breath, or at least as much as she could before coughing again.

"Ah! You need to eat something before you take this"

"Hazawa-san is right, even if it's something small, you should eat"

Yukina faltered before giving in to her hunger and agreeing to their suggestions. She got up slowly, and took a few steps before falling. Ran rushed towards her and caught her. "Maybe you should just rest up for now, Minato-san" Ran tried her best to keep a straight face. _'I almost called her Yukina again!'_ Yukina nodded as she went and layed back down on her bed. Her breathing picked up again, but it was still slightly ragged. "Sayo-san! Can you get a wet towel for her?"

It didn't take long for Yukina's fever to go back down. "Mitake-san, you should still go practice.." Ran looked down at her, getting heated. 

"How am I supposed to practice when you're like this!? I can't focus right now, not when you're this sick, Yukina-" Woops. Ran braced herself. She didn't mean to say it again. Yukina was laughing, however. 

"Jeez, you can be really weird sometimes, Ran-chan" Yukina smiled as she dozed off again. Ran was left with stifled laughing from Tsugumi, which was causing even Sayo to laugh. Ran couldn't stay mad at Yukina. It wasn't her fault she was sick.

_ 'If anything, it was probably mine for making her run after me in the rain...__Sayo and Tsugu, I want our relationship to be something like what they have...' _Ran smiled again, as she stood up and walked over to the two. "Sayo, you spend time with Yukina, right? Almost everyday even? Where do think we should go on a date?" Ran assumed the word had spread.

"It would be better to ask Imai-san about this sort of thing but, in my opinion, a cat cafe would be the best. Preferably one with some kind of karaoke setup?" 

_'That kind of place huh..'_


	9. Rose's Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating in a while!!! And thank you for 100 kudos!!! ^^

Ran was nervous. Yukina had accepted it, both her request to sing her songs live, and to go out with her. She couldn't believe it. Sayo had suggested her and Yukina go to a cat café for their first date, but Ran was still processing it all. Yukina had actually gotten better last minute. Ran was worried that Yukina would call off their collab live.

_ **Ping!** _

Ran was startled suddenly by her phone going off. 

**[Yukinya] **

** I saw your number in my phone, at least I think this is your number. Mitake-san, I hope you didn't forget our promise. Also, I was thinking we could change the live a bit. Are the other members of Afterglow available on the live's date?**

Ran's heart skipped a beat. _'She remembers?'_ She quickly texted her back.

_ You have the right number, Minato-san! I'm suprised you remember, since you were so feverish.._

** Of course I remember, I wouldn’t forget something so important.  
**

_Ah, I guess you’re right, but yeah, they’re available!_

**Good...I’ll tell you what I have in mind in person later at the live house. We can practice it there too.   
** ****

_Ah, ok! Uh.._

**Hm?**

_Do you, still wanna go out with me?_

**Yes, I do**

**Ran**

_?!? You’ve never called me by my first name before-_

**You’re acting like that even though you called me by _my_ first name the other day, multiple times?  
** ****

_Well it just slipped out!!   
_

**Did it now**

_Ah_

_Where do you wanna go? For our first date, I mean_

**Isn’t our first date technically the live?**

_Ah_

_Second date then?_

**I like cafés..**

_Café it is then _

Ran turned off her phone before becoming giddy. She was definitely going on that date! Yukina didn’t hate her guts, after all! She got up quickly out of her bed. She soon regretted it, as her head started spinning. She exhaled slowly before walking downstairs. Ran got a bowl of cereal ready and sat on the couch. She scrolled through Roselia’s main account on Twitter to see if it had been updated. Nothing. Nothing yet, at least. She video called the others, trying to hide her excitement. “Yukina got better! We’re gonna meet up later at the live house right? She said she wants to change the live up or something-“

”Ooooh, Ran’s excited to go meet up with her girlfriend huh~?”  
  
“That’s-!” Ran was gonna say ‘That’s not happening’, but she stopped herself. It was now. They had agreed to go out together right? “Yeah..” She couldn’t stop herself from blushing again as she admitted it to herself quietly.

“Moca look what you did! You got Ran all riled up!” Tsugumi tried to scold Moca, but she couldn’t help but laugh a little. She knew the feeling, afterall. Sayo and Yukina were similar to an extent. They both didn’t let their feelings be shown too easily. She reassured Ran that Yukina liked her back, even if Ran didn’t ask for that reassurance, before announcing she had to start her shift and left. The others soon left until it was just Moca and Ran left in the group video call.

”I joke around a lot, Ran, but I really am happy for you” Moca’s usual joking tone was gone from her voice, replaced with pure sincerity. Ran felt something was off though.

“Moca?”

”What is it?” Moca was smiling at her but her eyes weren’t focused, she was distracted. It was a different kind of distracted from the usual bread thoughts, however.   
  


”If..if you ever need me for something, you know I’m here right?” Moca’s smile was replaced by surprise, and her eyes darted around for a second before looking at Ran as she spoke up.

”I’m fine, Ran!” She was lying, but Ran didn’t push it, it was something Moca would have to work on herself, it seemed.   
  
“Well, still!” Ran didn’t like seeing her friend like this, but she knew Moca wasn’t going to admit anything, at least not right now. Ran sighed as she said her goodbye and hung up. She was still excited, but now there was a hint of worry. Moca got distracted a lot, but not like _that_. Ran looked at the time and decided to go to the live house early._ ‘Maybe Yukina’s there..’ _She plugged in her headphones and looked at her phone’s playlist before setting it to shuffle. She had all of Afterglow’s songs, as well as the other bands’. She would be lying if she said the volume didn’t startle her a little. Once she realized what it was, her gaze softened. “Burning up~“ Ran sang the song quietly to herself as she walked to the live house.

Just by listening to it, she felt more determination inside her, her inspiration was rising too. _‘Everything needs light, even the prideful Rose, blooming beautifully under the Afterglow of a thousand skies, so bright’_ Ran had started thinking up lyrics to an unborn song. She quickly opened her note taking app and typed them in, she didn’t know where they were going to go, but she had an idea. She quickened her pace, almost running to her destination. Once she was inside, she took a breath and greeted Marina, who was at the counter, putting something away. Marina told her the studio was already booked for Roselia, but they should be out any minute now. Ran’s heart pace quickened, would Yukina even like it? It was a very early work in progress, after all. Ran reassured herself that there was still the collab going on. Yukina wasn’t one to change plans last minute if there wasn’t a good reason to. Ran stretched down a little.

“R-Mitake-san?” Ran looked up to see Yukina looking down at her, usually she would get angry, but right now she was easily flustered, just barely making out some words of greeting, before showing Yukina her phone screen, the new lyrics in the upper right corner. Yukina’s gaze focused as she read them. “A new song?”

”A collab song, for the live, if you’re up to it” Ran picked her head back up and smiled, daring. Yukina smiled back before accepting. 

“As long as we collab on the lyrics as well” Ran immediately nodded, with an of course look in her eyes.   
  
“What were your live ideas?”

”Originally, it was just going to be you singing Roselia songs, but now that I’m better, I figured I might as well also perform the reverse” Yukina continued, “Will you allow me to sing Afterglow’s songs, Mitake-san?” Ran couldn’t speak, as her head filled with an amazing image, Yukina singing_ her_ songs? She quickly nodded again, not trying to refrain her excitement this time. “For now then, since your early, you can practice our songs for a bit. We booked the studio almost for the whole day so we have more practice time between the two bands” The others looked on, glad that no fights were breaking out this time. They walked together towards the studio before Yukina instructed Ran on vocal exercises, before starting. 

A few weeks had passed, and each band was ready. It was still a little weird to see Ran on stage with the rest of Roselia but they got used to it enough to practice one last time before the show started. Before long, a crowd had showed up, everyone was pouring in to see the rumored Afterglow joint collab live. Ran and the instrument users of Roselia played for around 30 minutes, while Yukina practiced the original they had created together. The lyrics hit her in a way she couldn’t describe. It fit them perfectly, everything about them had somehow blended together neatly. After a bit, it was Yukina’s turn to sing alongside Afterglow. Time flew by fast, the crowd getting more and more hyped for the surprise reveal. After the initial show, Ran and Yukina announced a new, exclusive, and original song. The crowd cheered like never before. Ran and Yukina sang their hearts out, perfectly in sync with each other and the others. All members played beautifully. There was an hour long meet and greet also scheduled. After everything was over, and it was just the two of them, Ran hugged Yukina, unexpectedly.

”Ran?!” Ran only buried her face deeper into Yukina’s body. Yukina startled as she felt Ran’s body shaking somewhat. “Are you ok?!”   
She felt Ran nod a little, take a deep breath and speak up some more.

”I’m ok, I’m just..really happy right now..”

”Ah well, in that case, you’re free to keep hugging me like this” Yukina tried to stay calm but her heart was pounding so much, that if Ran couldn’t hear it, she must have been deaf.   
  


“Yukina, is it bad to say that kind of thing so early on in a relationship?”

”Hm? What kind of thing?” Yukina already knew, but she wanted Ran to say it anyway.

”I love you”

”No, I don’t think it is...because I love you too”

Ran and Yukina laughed away at how cheesy it sounded, holding each other tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I might update this when I'm not lazy af, if you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
